


Dance to the Dawn

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Children of Time - Adrian Tchaikovsky
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Present Tense, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: War breathes down their necks, and Portia goes to visit her general.
Relationships: Great Star Nest Bianca/Great Star Nest Portia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dance to the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> These are the Great Star Nest spiders from section 7.2 onwards, not to be confused with Sky Nest/Star Nest Portia who's monogamous with Fabian.

It is the eve of war. Portia comes to visit the great general Bianca.

Bianca has forsaken her aides for the night – all the preparations have already been made. Everyone can fret in the company of their peer house.

 _What has happened?_ Bianca asks when Portia is in range to hear.

 _I go to the Great Star Nest tomorrow._ There, she will be sent to lie in wait for the invading Star Gods like so many other warriors. Bianca will follow them up soon after.

Bianca twitches her legs impatiently. _There is no need to report._

Portia knows. That is and isn't why she's here.

She has always been a soldier, strong and a bit simple, but a devious streak runs through her. It gives her an edge in combat and a taste for transgression.

This is not something she could practice in the open. She has only seen it, never performed it, so her dance comes out hesitant and uneven. It must be odd to see her dance – she is larger and unwieldier than any male.

Bianca freezes for a moment, then hesitantly starts tapping in counterpoint. She has danced her part many times before, but is courteously adjusting her pacing to Portia's stuttering.

Finally, Portia is done. The final vibration is left to resonate in the silk.

She has no gift to give at the end, unlike a male. There is no need for Bianca to entertain her a moment longer.

 _Stay,_ Bianca commands.

And Portia, like a good soldier, obeys her general.


End file.
